The American Dragon vs the Covenant
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Jake's been kidnapped! oh no! Follow Jake in his new life as a Spartan as he tries to fight off the Covenant while looking for a way back home. WARNING: Jake/aliens... Jake/Dark Dragon... Jake/Rose


The American Dragon vs the Covenant

Chapter 1: Jake's time in the UNSC

Jake's dragon form is season 1.

Disclaimer: American Dragon Jake Long does not belong to me.

Jake slowly awoke, to see that he was in a room that resembled a hospital room except that everything in the room is made of metal, even the table he was laying on was metal. _'Wait a minute, table? Metal hospital room?'_ Jake tried to rub the painful head ache away but found his wrists bound to the table, same with his ankles. He tried to think back on what happened.

_Flashback time!_

_Jake was just sitting innocently on the couch on a Saturday morning watching a cartoon with his 6 year old sister Haley, his mom Susan cooking dinner and his dad Jonathan _(this is after the last episode when Jake's dad learns that his family is dragons) _reading the daily news when he asked "Got any dragon duties today Jake?"_

_Jake replied with a "No." and continued to watch the TV when the front door was forced open by a few weird looking marines that looked like they came from the future, and they took Jake before anybody could react then left._

_The marines from the future took Jake to a strange looking space ship and put him in it then the world went black._

_Later Jake woke up, barely, but he was aware enough to see that scientists were working on his body that only had gray boxers on now, Jake tried to fight back but was sedated._

_End flashback!_

Jake's flashback ended, he was stunned, he knew he had to get out of here. "Strength of the dragon." He said and used his now dragon strength to break the restraints off his wrists and ankles. That was when he noticed something, he brought his hands in front of him and stared in absolute shock at the stitches littering his hands, arms, feet, legs, and the rest of his body. The stitches were circular and ran all up and down his body, they looked hideous on him and with a dark thought of getting revenge on the person responsible he got up and (got some pants first) ran at the door.

Jake shoved his hands between the slide opening doors and pried it open, it didn't take much effort considering that his dragon strength could allow him to hold up at least 3 to 5 young giants. He bolted down the hallway with incredible speed that he knew his human form could not possess, he went past soldiers, scientists, and some strange looking armored guys he heard someone call a Spartan, he also went past a room that had an alien looking creature that someone called the Arbiter. Jake stopped dead in his tracks when an alarm went off along with a flashing red light, "Subject 4M3R1C4N DR4G0N has been found missing from 'SPARTANIZATION ROOM 17'. Subject is in ship level 4, hallway 37." Jake looked in a corner of the hallway and saw the big yellow letters and numbers saying 'level 4 hallway 37' next to it there was a camera pointing straight at him.

Jake sprinted down the hallway until he came to a bunch of marines forming a wall, he knew they were waiting for him, but instead of the blockade stopping Jake it was only plowed out of the way. He kept running and running until he was tackled to the ground.

The Arbiter has pinned Jake to the ground, but he had no idea that Jake could over easily over power him at any time he wanted, so Jake decided to stay there until some others got there and then kick the Arbiter's a$$ to show that he was NOT someone to mess with and take away from his family, they will pay dearly for that. So after a few seconds at least 50 marines showed up, that should be enough.

Jake suddenly flipped over and slammed the Arbiter to the ground and picked him up then repeatedly bashed the former Covenant elite on the walls severely denting them before throwing him at the marines. He then let loose an earsplitting roar that could make a fully grown lion run away in fear. The marines cowered away but not the Arbiter as he stood back up.

Jake just ran up and punched the Arbiter in the face making him stumble back, the elite retaliated with a fist to Jake's gut, when the Arbiter went to do it again Jake back flipped and kicked the elite's chin in the process, the Arbiter lifted off the ground and his head slammed into the ceiling making him get stuck there, he tried to get out but no matter what he did he couldn't get free. That's when the Master Chief showed up.

The Chief entered the hallway just in time to see a teenager that was just spartinized (he could tell from all the stitches that covered Jake's body) and looked like he was 13 or 14 years old, he also was shorter than the average height of his age, knock his friend the Arbiter into the ceiling. The Chief was not happy so he went to punch the teen in the back of the head.

Jake's dragon side sensed the oncoming attack from behind so he reached back and grabbed the fist that nearly collided with the back of his head, he then pulled hard to flip the person over his shoulder. When the Chief went over the teen's shoulder he landed back on his feet, then he turned around and punched Jake in the face. The teen stumbled back holding his face with his hands, but he shook it off and punched the Chief in the gut making the Spartan bend forward, the Chief's armor couldn't withstand enough making it that the attack's from the dragon still does a lot of damage, Jake then kneed the Chief in the golden visor sending him into the air and slamming into the ceiling next to the Arbiter. Master Chief fell back to the ground and got back up, he quickly used the armor on his forearm to knock Jake upside the head causing him to loose cautiousness.

When Jake woke up again he was surrounded by blinding light, after a few minutes he adjusted to it. He looked around and saw that he was now in the same room again but this time there were doctors and scientists that littered the room, he then noticed that he was bound to the table once more except with twice the amount of restraints.

One of the scientists turned around to see that Jake was awake, "Look who's finally awake!" he shouted making everyone in the room to turn and look at the teen strapped to the table. Jake tried to get free of the restraints but to no avail. "Don't bother, we don't know how you managed to get free last time but you're not going to do it again." The scientist said with a smug look on his face.

Jake got angry at the look he was given from the idiot scientist, "Strength of the dragon." He muttered so no one could here and he broke out of the metal straps once again with ease.

Everyone was stunned that he could do that, they knew that one of the things as a Spartan was that you're a lot stronger than before but they didn't think that the teen could break the thick metal cuffs, and the look of using no effort just made it more unbelievable. Jake got up, "Questions, why I'm here, how I got here, what I'm needed here for, and after your done telling me I will decide if the reason is good enough for you to kidnap me from my family, if I deem the reason not good enough, let's just say that you'll be waking up in the hospital with half your body missing, that goes to each and every one of you." Jake did not look like he was joking, the doctors and scientists now have horrified faces on.

"W-w-we will s-s-show you t-t-to the b-b-bridge, C-c-captain Keyes will d-d-do a b-b-better job a-a-at explaining t-t-the reasons." One of the doctors said in fear of getting Jake mad.

**TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTES LATER…**

It's been five minutes and they didn't look any closer to the control bridge, that is until the doctors and scientists stopped in front of a big double door that would slide to the sides to open, Jake entered, he was surprised to see the room to be more impressive than he expected, and he was much more surprised to see that he was in space, in a ship. Jake got over his shock and walked up to the aged man that he suspected that was Captain Keyes. Said aged man turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"So you're the one that was causing trouble on my ship, you did quite a number on that door, the marines, the Arbiter, and the Master Chief. In all my years of being part of this war I never seen someone over power that elite so easily, let alone the Chief. But I'm guessing that you want answers on why recent events have happened?" Keyes made it sound more like a statement then a question.

Jake nodded.

**TIME SKIP: ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER…**

"I'm not sure I believe you." Jake said.

"See that planet there?" Keyes said pointing towards the planet the ship has been orbiting since Jake got here.

Jake looked at the planet, "If you mean the planet that looks like a meteor hit it recently than yes I see it." He said.

"That is planet earth." Keyes said sadly.

Jake was horrified, not only that he was told that the human army from at least 700 years from the future came to the past to get a random kid from their home to help fight a war against aliens, the army could only time travel to a different time and return back and that's it no more time traveling, but he was just told that the now barren waste land that was once earth was now fiery red and sand yellow instead of the normal ocean blue and forest green, and the planet wasn't as smooth and round anymore.

"What can I do to help?" Jake asked.

Keyes smiled, "Well I'll tell you. You have already proved that you can beat the Arbiter with ease, and as far as I know you and the Chief are the only ones that have ever beaten him since he joined our forces, you have already shown that you are equal with the Master Chief, and you can plow wright through a human barricade. I knew you were special the second you got aboard this ship. You are a lot stronger, quicker, more aware and faster senses, and can let out a dmn good roar that no normal human can do, even after being spartinized. You'd be a good partner with the Chief and Arbiter." Keyes finished.

Jake knew he was just given a very high position. He smiled.

**TIME SKIP: 1 WEEK LATER…**

Jake lay on his bed in his room, everyone including himself is supposed to be asleep except for the night shift crew. The lights were dim, half the brightness they were earlier, the right amount for the guys that do the night shift, about fifty marines and fifty ODST's, the ship is huge there had to be at least a couple thousand people on it.

Believing that the others were in a deep enough sleep Jake got up and exited his room and went dragon, he flew throughout the entire ship while avoiding cameras, he enjoyed his flight in the small hallways but stopped as he passed a door that's opened enough for Jake to see into. He was surprised to figure out that he was peering into the Arbiter's room, he figured that he would mind that he took a quick look around so he opened the door a little more just enough to slide through and closed it behind him.

Jake looked around but his eyes landed on the sleeping figure of the Arbiter without his armor on, the metal armored plates laying on a table close to the bed. He continued to look around.

The Arbiter lay in his bed trying to sleep but can't, he heard the door slide open and close along with the faint sound of flapping wings, the flapping stopped and the soft thud of big feet landing on the ground sounded. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and as soon as it was there it was gone. The Arbiter rolled over and gasped, what he had to see was probably the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

It was Jake's turn to feel a pair of eyes on him as he looked back at the Arbiter that was now staring at him, the elite was giving him a look that he was all too familiar with, a look that he would get from Rose and the Dark Dragon whenever they were around, a look of lust. Jake sighed. This is going to be a long night.

**TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER…**

Jake slowly opened the door to leave, he got out and closed the door behind him, _'I can't believe I let him see me!'_ Jake mentally screamed at himself for letting the Arbiter see him, the smell of '_afterwards'_ of the special '_alone time'_ he unintentionally shared with the Arbiter still clinging to his body. _'First Rose, then the Dark Dragon, even the Dark Dragon's brothers _(another story for later)_, now the alien the others call the Arbiter?! That's not even his real name! He even told me what it is: Thel 'Vadam!'_ Jake continued his mental break down as he flew to his room.

Upon entering his room Jake went straight to the shower, after he exited the smell of _'afterwards'_ hung in the air so he got a febreze air refresher (don't ask me where he got it) and put it on the desk near his bed. He reverted to his human form and landed in his bed and fell asleep.

**TIME SKIP: 9 O'CLOCK AM…**

Jake woke up to an alarm, he quickly got out of bed and out into the hall. The speaker went off, "Jake, report to the armory ASAP." So he did.

After a few minutes of running he finally made it to a room with weapons and marine armor/gear and ODST armor/gear. He saw Sergeant Forge standing near a door, he and Forge became close friends after Jake kicked the Arbiter's a$$, Forge had a grudge on the elite for who knows why, anyway on sight of the teen the sergeant got stern.

"Jake we have a problem, we are under attack by Covenant forces right now and I was given the orders to give you your own armor." Forge said.

Jake immediately looked at all the varies armors on the walls, "Is it the ODST armor?" he asked unsure.

Forge looked surprised, "That out dated stuff, no, your own Spartan armor, yes." He said with a smile. Jake was shocked. "You were spartinized, so which also means that you get the Spartan armor." He finished.

Jake smiled. "Awesome."

**TIME SKIP: 2 MINUTES LATER…**

Jake had on the black skin tight under suit and was waiting patiently for the Spartan armor to be finish being sealed on his body. Once the helmet got put on it completed the set and the shield powered up around the armor, the screen inside the helmet turned on and Jake could see all the stats of the entire suit, the weapon and ammo slot, the shield strength, the radar, and HUD appeared on screen. "Wow." Is the only thing Jake could say.

"I know." Forge said.

"Wait, what happen when I get older and grow, wont I outgrow this thing?" Jake ask.

Forge looked at him as if he was an idiot, "No, how do you think Master Chief staid in his suit, his armor got more detailed as he got older." he said as if it as obvious. (that's what it was in the games, awkward)

Than the red alarm went off again with a flash of red light.

"That's my queue!" Jake yelled as he ran out the door.

**That's it for this chapter! I'm sure that I got a lot of things wrong in this so I need you help! I'm sure you all noticed the '4M3R1C4N DR4G0N' part and I'm sure that you all know what it stands for if the numbers were replaced with the letter it represents. PEACE!**


End file.
